Mutant Zombies
It's unknown how much the virus can alter the human body, but these types of undead are the most dangerous by far. The infected body's bones have mutated and enlarged until they burst from the skin, sometimes in large shards. The muscle tissue has expanded, making a single mutant as strong as several men. It's not known what happened to their skin but some military personnel claimed they witnessed one rip its own skin off and devour it, in a raged frenzy, before it tore down a barricade. These undead seem to be hyped up on adrenaline and rage and with the addition of enhanced strength, they leave little time to deal with them before they devastate entire checkpoints, bases and fortifications withing minutes. These types of infected are much tougher and can make much more damage than any other types of undead. They can outrun vehicles, power-slam onto hoods and reach through side windows and pull drivers out onto the street. Gameplay Road of the Dead Mutants are the most powerful zombies in Road of the Dead. They are much faster than any other zombie, and they cling to your hood no matter how hard you hit them. If they do cling to your hood, it takes multiple direct collisions with obstacles to shake them off. Otherwise, they are killed with a single shot from the pistol. It is advised that you avoid them, especially if your vehicle had sustained heavy damage before an encounter. Road of the Dead 2 Mutants are the strongest zombies next to Alpha Mutants. They can run faster than your car and may attempt to grab either your driver or gunner out of the vehicle. If the gunner is grabbed, then the player must rapidly hit the left mouse button until their gunner shoves the mutant off. Alternatively, the driver can grind the mutant off on a siderail. You will not be able to shoot during this time. If the mutant grabs the driver, the player must rapidly hit the spacebar until the driver shoves the mutant off. Alternatively, the gunner can shoot the mutant during this time and potentially kill it. You will not be able to steer during this time. Tactics Road of the Dead In Road of the Dead, the tactics that mutants use are fairly simple. They spawn in the middle of the road, and like any other asshole of a zombie, attempt to get in front of your car to cling to your hood. The difference here is that the mutants are much, much faster than the other zombies, and you can't run them over - they will cling to your hood no matter what. . Road of the Dead 2 #Extreme speed: Mutants can leap long distances and over obstacles. #Power-Slam: A mutant can leap and slam onto the hood, causing massive shaking. #They will run along side your vehicles, sometimes in front, attacking randomly. They will leap off the hood if they take too much damage but will continue to chase you. #They can side grapple you through your side window, grabbing hold of the driver or gunner. The driver can mash the interact (space) key to break out of it, like wise the gunner can mash the fire button (mouse) to win the struggle, #You can shoot one of their arms off and then the head as this prevents the mutant from jumping off the hood and killing them for good. if the Driver is side grappled, the gunner can also shoot the grappling mutant in the head to kill it, ending the grapple. If the gunner is side grappled, the driver can grind the side walls in alleyways and on highways, to grind the mutant off, ending the grapple. The mutants take a couple shots to kill with a pistol but with the other guns they are easier to defeat. Unlike the first game, it IS possible to run over a mutant. However, this phenomenon is nigh-impossible, as a mutant facing the Humvee will always grapple if possible, and leap away if not. Therefore, the only ways this can happen are by hitting a mutant from the side, or from behind. Category:Road of The Dead 2 Category:Humanoids Category:Road of The Dead